The present invention relates to a disk drive unit, more precisely relates to a disk drive unit having a tray capable of holding an optical disk and being retracted into and ejected from a main body.
The disk drive unit reproduces data from and records data on an optical disk, e.g., CD, DVD. Generally, the optical disk is mounted on the tray and loaded in the disk drive unit.
A conventional disk drive unit is shown in FIGS. 9 and 10.
In the conventional disk drive unit 10, a tray 12 can be ejected forward from a front face of a main body 11. The tray 12 has a disk accommodating section 13, in which an optical disk is held. To eject the tray 12 from the main body 11, a user pushes an eject button 14, which is provided in a front face 11a of the main body 11 and located under the tray 12.
The eject button 14 is usually provided in the front face 11a and located under the tray 12 because of parts arrangement and cable arrangement.
A driving mechanism (not shown), which is provided in the disk drive unit 10 and automatically moves the tray 12, is actuated by pushing the eject button 14. The driving mechanism includes a motor for moving the tray 12.
FIG. 10 shows a state in which the tray 12 is ejected by pushing the eject button 14.
Since the eject button 14 is provided under the tray 12, the tray 12 which has been ejected obstructs user's action of pushing the eject button 14. Therefore, it is difficult to push the eject button 14 so as to retract the tray 12.
As described above, in the conventional disk drive unit shown, the tray cannot be retracted by easy operation of the eject button.
To easily retract the tray, in some disk drive units, the moving mechanism can be actuated by slightly pushing a front face of the ejected tray.
Namely, the user of the conventional disk drive unit must execute different action so as to eject and retract the tray, so the user, especially an unfamiliar user, must be confused.
In a book-size personal computer, an eject button is provided in a front face of a tray, but the eject button is not used for retracting the tray. The tray is manually pushed until the tray is fully retracted in a disk driving unit.
In the conventional book-size personal computer too, the tray is ejected and retracted by user's different action, so the user must be confused.